twist_and_freindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Almost everything you need to now about LM
Ok let’s go. (spoliers duh) Characters: Twist Susan Twisted Twist (BOSS chapter 3) Insanity Twist (Easter Egg) GLiTcH TWiSt (Easter Egg) Mechanical Twist (BOSS chapter 1) Nightmare Demon (BOSS chapter 2) (for more information about these characters search them on this wiki.) CHAPTER 1 You are knocked out suddenly by twist. He drags you into a poster and will then talk about how he will help you win against someone. He does not say a name of the entity but you soon discover it. glich twists color will then briefly appear on twist. A thing that matches the discription what twist talks about will break through the poster and twist will run out of the room and drag you with him. He will then run around in circles for about a minute while you are instructed to find weapon. You must grab the axe and you can continue by breaking boards on a door to an unknown room. Once boards are broken Susan will come out from inside the door way. You are unable to access this room still. A mechanicall twist will come out of a door and try to get you. you must fight him until you break him apart completely. After you do this Susan will open the elevator doors and pull twist and you inside. Through the elevator window you can see twisted twist watching you. You will then see him holding wires. A thin white line will go across where his mounth should be. It forms what looks like a smile. Then his laughter plays. Then the elevator crashes to a stop. The last thing you see is fire obscuring your screen and twist shouting. Then the screen fades black and the chapter ends. CHAPTER 2 You wake up in a burning elevator with Susan shaking you to get up and twist prying open the melting elevator doors. Metal beams are falling and you must make out without getting hit. Getting hit will cause a game over so you have to be careful. After 30 seconds the elevator doors will crash apart and you must go through in less than 10 seconds. Once your out the elevator will explode with fire. If you try to go back in you will get a game over. You then are in a room with metal scraps scattered around. You can pick up them and use them as weapon. There are shelves of DVDs, CDs, and game consels. You can’t pick up things from the shelves. You can hear distant deep laughing. Susan and twist will draw axes that were strapted to there backs. You may also draw your axe from your Invintory. Then the nightmare demon will jump down from the roof. (see mechanical twist and nightmare demon page) you will then go into fight mode (see battle page) with the nightmare demon. If you win you will still be knocked back in the last hit of the nightmare demon. when you hit a wall everything will go black. You once again hear twisted twists laugh and the chapter ends. CHAPTER 3 You wake up and your moving through a tunnel inside a cart with twist and Susan.A few seconds later you crash into a wall and twisr goes flying out. He lands on the ground and the robloc death sound plays (oof). Twisted twist will then jump to the ground and start running twoard you. When he is close enough he will jump twoard you and grab you and everything goes black. His laughter plays but is cut off by a swordfight sound effect. light comes and you wake up and see twisted twists body on the ground. Then quickly twisted twist will stab you with a sword. A wheezing sound plays and everything goes white. The white stops and the game will appear to be in high contrast mode. Meaning all colors are swaped then it stops and gos normal again. Twisted Twists jump animation will then play and his laugh wil be heard. Then twist will jump up and land on twisted twist. He stabs him and the battle begins.after the battle the game is over. Category:Random